Evan's Slumber Party
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: My first DEH fanfic. Evan invites his friends to stay overnight. And hilarity and fluffiness ensues. Half of this revolves around Connor.


**Alright so I saw the show recently and I fell in love with it! So obsessed with it that I wrote this story! Please don't give any negative reviews or anything like that because this is my first time writing for DEH.**

The doorbell rang and Heidi Hansen answered it. She opened the door to two teenagers at the door with belongings.

"Hi Mrs. Hansen!"

"Evening Mrs. Hansen!"

"Hiya kids!" Heidi greets Zoe and Connor Murphy. "Come on in!"

The two walk inside the house and Heidi calls for her son, "Evan! Your friends are here!"

And just about five seconds later, Evan Hansen ran downstairs with an excited but nervous expression on his face.

"Hi guys! G-glad you can make it," Evan says a bit awkwardly.

Heidi smiled closing the door. "It's so great for you guys to come to Evan's first slumber party!"

"Come on! I-I'll show you around." Evan leads the two to the living room that has a flat screen, a couch, two comforters and a coffee table.

Zoe comments, "Nice place you got here!"

Evan replied blushing a little, "T-thanks! Have a seat." He starts feeling awkward introducing his friends as guests into his home.

Zoe and Connor went to sit on the couch after putting their stuff down.

The doorbell rang and Heidi went to answer it again.

"Who is it mom?" Evan asked coming to the door who opened up to a widely smiling face.

"Hi Mrs. Hansen! Hi Evan!"

Evan waves, "Hi Alana!"

Alana Beck entered the house with her stuff and greets the group, "Hey guys!"

Zoe waves, "Hi Alana!"

"Hey," Connor only replied.

"I'm so excited about the slumber party that I have packed everything this morning!" She says enthusiastically putting her stuff next to the others.

Heidi came out of the kitchen bringing a bowl of chips and dip.

"If anyone wants anything, the kitchen is always open!" She says cheerfully putting it down on the coffee table and the four immediately start snacking.

The sound of the doorbell rang once more and Zoe answered it this time finding Jared Kleinman waltzing through the front door.

"Party timmmeeee," he sing-songed as he appeared in the living room with his sleeping bag before stopping when he saw everyone. He asks a little disappointed, "I'm the last one here?"

"Yup." Zoe nods.

Jared only shrugged and put his stuff down. "Oh well."

"Hey Jared!" Alana greets waving enthusiasically.

"What up Kleinman," Connor says.

Jared sat down on the last comforter asking, "Did I miss anything?"

Evan replied, "Nope. J-Just getting started."

Just then Heidi enters the room.

"Evan, I'm calling up for pizza before I go, so here's a twenty for when the pizza delivery man arrives." Heidi went over to the group handing them the money.

Evan replied, "Thanks mom."

"Alright so I bet you want to usual, extra cheese. Just the way you like?" And she got a nod from her son. She asked the other teens, "What would the rest of you like on your pizza?"

"Mushrooms," Connor answered.

Zoe said, "Pepperoni."

"Green peppers," Alana calls out.

And Jared replied, "Anchovies."

The rest of the group looked at him strangely.

"Really Kleinman?" Connor asked a little disgusted.

Jared gave him a glare, "What? I like fish? And why mushrooms Murphy?"

The taller teen was about to talk back but Heidi announces, "Ok! I'll call it up! It might be here before 6." And then she went into the kitchen to get her phone

"Y'know, your mom is so cool Hansen," Connor comments, "Our mom never lets us have take-out." Zoe shook her head in agreement.

Evan blushed a little. "T-thanks…"

Heidi came back in the living room. "Oh hey Connor! Can I have a word for a minute in private?"

Glancing at everyone else, Connor stood up from the couch and followed Evan's mom to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Hansen? Am I in trouble already?" Connor asked.

"Oh no, it's not that! I just wanted to talk to you about Evan."

"Oh…"

She starts, "Well you know that it's Evan's first sleepover right?"

"Yeah… Is this your idea?"

"Oh no! It's his idea! I was so proud of him for inviting friends overnight for the first time," Heidi says with a small smile. "You know how sometimes Evan gets?"

Connor thought for a moment forgetting about Evan's anxiety.

He then nodded about three seconds later and she continued, "And you know there are 'episodes' like panic attacks and such?" He nodded again.

"I trust you Connor, so I know you can help if he gets all anxious or panicky. Tell him the ten things he sees in the room, do a breathing exercise. But when all else fails, just run upstairs to his bedroom at the end of the hallway on your left and get his teddy bear that's on the bed. He only uses it as a stress ball to squeeze with and always calmed him down when he gets nightmares, or when I'm not here, etc. Think you can do it?"

Taking every word as an understatement, Connor replied, "Yes ma'am."

Evan's mom beamed brightly putting her hand on his shoulder. "If anything else happens and counts as an emergency, just call the hospital and tell them to get me. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am," Conner answered again.

She grabs her pocket book. "Ok. I have to take half the night shift and I won't be back till midnight so I expect lights out when I come back." Heidi chuckles at the memory. "Evan hardly stays up all night. He did it once on a road trip to our relatives when he was seven and passes out soon as the sun came up. I couldn't wake the poor baby so I had to carry him."

Connor couldn't help but smile thinking about it.

"Anyways, I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'm counting on you Connor. This is Evan's first slumber party and though it was his idea, I want it to be a success. Ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Hansen."

"Oh, just call me Heidi! I gotta run! Thanks so much!"

They went back to the living room finding everyone else lounging around and eats snacks.

"Alright kids! I'll be out for a while and pizza is on the way so I want you all to be on your best behavior ok? Oh! And Evan?" She went over to him and gave him a refill. "Don't forget."

"I-I won't…"

She smiled and gave him a kiss before leaving.

"See you later kids!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Mrs. Hansen," The five chorused as she walked out the door.

Now the five sit in silence which starts to get awkward.

Evan breaks the silence, "Ummm… What are we gonna do first?"

"I got a lot of good ideas!" Jared volunteers but Zoe interrupts, "If this is one of your gay or 'kinky' ideas, I swear to god-"

Jared shouts, "They're not gay or 'kinky'!"

Connor scoffs, "Yeah right, bath bomb boy." And they all laugh. Connor continued, "Seriously Kleinman. This is Evan's first slumber party so he should decide what we're doing before the pizza arrives."

And Zoe agreed, "Yeah. Let's give Evan a chance!"

"Yeah, what do you want to do Evan?" Alana asks Evan who shrugs.

"I-I don't know to be honest. What do you n-normally do at sleepovers?"

Connor sighed thinking, "This is gonna be a long hell of a night."

"We can watch movies," Alana piped up excited. "Or Netflix!"

Zoe has an idea. "Maybe make ice cream sundaes!"

"Ooooh! How about a game of truth or dare!?" Jared says excited. And Zoe asked scoffing, "What the hell is this? The 90's?"

"C'mon! It's a classic game! I'll go first! Evan, truth or dare?"

Evan froze when Jared asked him a question.

"You know how to play?"

He suddenly rambles a little, "I-I do! I just… Never really played with any-anyone!"

To stop Evan from panicking, Connor said, "How about i'll go first! Truth or dare Kleinman?"

Jared thought for a moment and said, "Truth."

"You really think that I would do terrible things to you when you say dare?" Connor asked raising his eyebrow.

Snorting, he shook his head. "No way Murphy."

"Then is it true that you stuff your bath bombs up your ass?"

Alana gasped at the thought, and Zoe starts laughing hysterically. Evan only cracked a smile calming down getting the idea of this game.

Jared couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was about to comment but Alana stops right there.

"Alright! This game just got a little extreme! Why don't we just watch a movie or something!"

"I guess we can do that." Zoe said in agreement.

The boys nodded and they all select through the Netflix movies. It took forever but they eventually chose Back To The Future and was about to start the movie but the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Must be the pizza man! I got it guys!" Alana stands up and went to answer it and brought it in.

Jared cheers, "Wooo! I'm starving!"

"I wouldn't starving since your eating pizza with fish on it," Connor said sarcastically.

"Connor, lay off Jared," Zoe said as everyone else takes a slice.

Alana asks Evan who is sitting on the couch, "Where are the drinks Evan?"

"I-In the refrigerator," Evan replied and she got up to get it.

She came back with drinks and the movie was just getting started.

It was nearly 9 when the movie ended and Evan was getting tired but everyone else is completely wide awake.

"Let's go make ice cream sundaes!" Zoe cheers and she, Alana and Jared charged to the kitchen while Connor stayed with Evan.

Judging but the tired look on Evan's face, Connor asked concerned, "You ok Hansen?"

"Yeah… Just a little tired."

Connor suddenly remembered that Evan hardly stays up so late like Heidi said.

About a five minutes later, the others returned with ice cream bowls filled with sundaes.

"Let's watch another movie! Who's with me?" Alana asked the group. Though Zoe and Jared cheered, Conner tries to say,  
"Guys, maybe we should slow down a bit. Evan is-"

"I have a good idea!" Alana says interrupting and hyped up on ice cream, "This may be insane, but the one who stays up all night the longest wins!"

Conner cringed at the thought. He never saw that coming.

"Wow Alana… I never heard that coming from you," Jared comments. "But I will destroy you guys in this challenge! I'm so in!"

"What will the winner get?" Zoe asked her best friend. Alana replied, "The winner gets 20 bucks."

Evan asked a little nervous, "And the loser?"

"Not a single penny."

Zoe shrugged in agreement, "Then we'll do it."

"Let's just get in our jammies first!" Alana says and everyone else went to bathrooms or bedrooms to get changed before meeting up back in the living room rolling out their sleeping bags.

Jared takes the center in front of the coffee table and Alana takes one corner, Zoe took another and Connor decides to sleep in an armchair which felt cozy. And Evan takes the couch.

"Guys listen! Maybe we shouldn't stay up too long-"

"Nice try Murphy! I know your gonna take us out like that just so you would win," Jared said with a hint of sarcasm to Connor.

Connor snapped, "It's not like that Kleinman!"

"Oh, so your so afraid of a little competition. Huh?"

"But Mrs. Hansen is expecting us to be asleep when she gets back."

Zoe asked shouting, "Since when are you our babysitter?"

"She was holding me responsible Zoe!"

The three start to argue which gets louder and louder and Alana tries to break them up. Evan who was silent the whole time watches getting petrified and starts breathing fast. There shouldn't be any fighting at his first slumber party!

Alana tries to stop but when she noticed Evan starting a shake a little violent she yells, "You guys! Evan's going berserk!"

Connor immediately looked at Evan and ran to him and tried to calm him down. "Evan! Evan! Calm down!"

Tears were pouring out of his eyes and mumbles the apology over and over, "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"

"Evan! It's alright! Just breathe with me! Ok!? Breathe!" Connor takes deep breaths trying to get Evan in rhythm but the younger boy clenched his eyes tight and has trouble breathing.

Connor tries to think of what instructions Heidi gave him. And he remembered the teddy bear that's upstairs. He asked his sister.

"Zoe! Can you stay with him please? And ask him the ten things he sees in this room!" Connor ran upstairs for a minute while Zoe comforts Evan but wrapping her arms around him pulling into a hug. Alana and Jared watch on uncomfortably not knowing what to say or do.

"Can you tell me the ten things you see in this room Evan?" She asked him who's now crying and shaking. It took a moment but Evan finally answers opening his eyes stuttering, "Y-you, a-a coffee t-table, J-Jared, Alana, the flat s-screen…" But he continued to sob trying to calm down but he hiccuped.

Connor came back with a tattered teddy bear in his hand and kneeled in front of Evan and holds it up in front of him for him to see it.

"Evan?"

He looked up at the bear and quickly took it in his arms squeezing it with all his might letting go of Zoe. Only a few minutes later, Evan's breathing slowed but tears continue to roll down his cheeks.

Finally, Evan's breathing is back in rhythm and Connor asked, "Are you ok?"

A reply he got was a nod.

"What's the matter Evan?"

It was a minute before Evan replied, "I think I ruined it."

"Ruined what?" Connor asked in confusion.

"T-the party. All of you were f-fighting and I t-thought I didn't do a good job making it awe-awesome like it's supposed to be. I'm sorry."

Zoe gave a sad smile and says, "Awww Evan! It's alright! You didn't ruin it! You threw a fantastic sleepover!"

"That's right. You really did Ev," Connor said with a smile giving him a nickname.

"Your not a failure Evan. You never are. Remember that!" Alana smiled putting her hand on his shoulder affectionately earning a small smile through his tears.

Then they all turn to Jared who never said a thing throughout the ordeal. He only nodded to Evan sincerely since he's got no words to say due to being a jackass he always was, is and might be later on in life.

Evan sniffled and says, "Th-thanks guys… For every-everything!"

Zoe smiled giving him a hug along with Alana followed by Connor and Jared. So now the poor boy was squeezed and buried inside a pile of arms of his friends. He couldn't breathe again.

"G-guys… Can't bre-breathe…" Evan choked a little.

Connor heard it. "Give Hansen some air."

But the other three didn't listen and Connor tried to push them away before they start suffocating Evan. But that made the group knock over on the floor in a dog pile laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Alright Evan? Wanna watch another movie?" Alana asked.

Evan nodded. "Sounds good."

Everyone snuggled up in their comforters or sleeping bags and they debated which movie to watch on Netflix. They eventually decided on Inside Out.

"Are we still playing the game on who stays up the longest?" Jared asked everyone else.

"Definitely," Zoe said.

Alana nodded. "Absolutely!"

Connor looked over at Evan who nodded slightly. He sighed, "Well, if I can't beat 'em. Join 'em."

"Ha! I'm gonna eat your dust!" Jared shouts.

Zoe says back, "Why don't you go eat our bath bombs instead of dust and then win?"

Jared scoffed wondering if he should be offended while the others giggle and start watching the movie.

"Thus the marathon begins," Jared confirms.

Halfway through the movie, Connor felt something hit his shoulder. He turned seeing Evan fast asleep on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile.

"Awwww…" Zoe coos seeing Evan. "So cute!"

Alana checks the clock. "Really? At 10:40 PM?!"

"Yes! One down!" Jared praised.

Connor sighed explaining, "Guys… Evan's mom told me he couldn't stay up too long. Besides, that anxiety attack sort of took a lot of out him."

In understatement, They all nodded and continued to watch the movie. Evan started to snore softly and Connor smiled again. He shifted Evan a little so he's laying with his head in his lap. Evan didn't wake up.

"Such a sleepyhead," Connor thought as he ran his fingers in the younger boy's hair.

As the movie came to an end and it was around midnight. They started getting tired but tries their hardest to stay up. They suddenly heard a noise coming from outside sounding like a car door slamming. Everyone but Evan sat up in alert.

"What was that?" Alana asked with a yawn.

Connor looked out the window behind the couch seeing Heidi getting out of the car.

"It's Mrs. Hansen! Quick! Get in positions!" Connor said panicking little trying not to wake Evan who is still sound asleep.

Zoe, Alana and Jared got into their sleeping bags and pretended to be asleep all sprawled out. Connor turned off the lamp that's next to him making the room slightly dark with only one lamp on.

They heard the door click and Heidi entered the house. As she put her car keys down. She went to check up on the teens. After seeing the sight, she grinned.

"Hi Mrs. Hansen," Connor whispered.

Heidi says in a quiet voice, "Connor, call me Heidi. You don't have to be formal in this house."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"How's everything going?" She asked.

"Things were going fine. We had a great time!"

Heidi asked again looking around. "Everyone asleep?"

"Out like a light," Connor lied bending half the truth.

She looks over at her sleeping son. "How is he?" She whispers a question with a small smile.

"He's alright."

"Any trouble?"

Connor starts to explain, "Actually he had an anxiety attack and we did all those things that you said. Don't worry, he's calmed down and he's alright."

Heidi kneeled and gingerly strokes her son's sleeping face and kissed his forehead whispering, "Sleep tight baby." It made Evan hum a little in his sleep.

Taking one more look, she stands up and says lowering her voice, "I'm going right to bed now. In the morning, I'm going to set things up for you all to make pancake art!"

"Sounds great." Connor shrugged. Heidi couldn't resist, she gave him a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight Connor."

"Night Mrs. Ha- I mean Heidi." He only blushed a little as Heidi heads upstairs to her room.

It took a minute but when Connor heard the door shut. He whispered, "All clear!"

Jared and Zoe immediately sat up.

"Ugh! You have no idea how many times I nearly blanked out!" Jared whispered loudly. "I was this close to lose the challenge!"

"Same! Right Alana?"

No answer.

"Alana?" Zoe calls quietly looking at her best friend who is all nestled in her sleeping bag with her eyes closed and breathing even.

She crawls out and went over to Alana and calls again, "Alana?"

Only a few seconds later she looked at Jared and Connor confirming it, "She's sleeping!"

"Yes! Two down!" Jared nearly shouts and the Murphy siblings immediately shushed him.

"Don't wake them!" Zoe cried taking off her glasses.

Jared and Connor sniggered a little.

"Guess it's just us?" Jared asked.

Connor sighed nodding, "Looks like it."

Later that night, Jared and Zoe started playing a video game while Connor watches. They have it on low volume so it won't wake Alana and Evan, or having Heidi find out they're still awake.

"This is fun!" Zoe quietly cheers.

"I know right," Jared said. "Hashtag best slumber party ever!"

Connor looked at his watch which says 2:50 AM. He's so surprised that his baby sister is still awake.

Not that he wants to win, but he wants to take out the competition for a different reason.

"I'm getting milk," Connor announced. "Anyone else want one?"

"Sure. I'm thirsty," Jared says.

Connor shifted Evan's head off his lap and moves it to a pillow, stands up and went to the kitchen. He took milk out of the refrigerator and then took out two glasses and set them on the counter.

Thinking he should put a sleeping pill in one of those, but that would be too extreme and one will suspect it. So he decided to something better. When he couldn't sleep, his mother would slip two teaspoons of honey in the milk. He searched the pantry for honey and slipped it in the glass of milk. He thought of doing Zoe, but Jared has been pretty annoying for most of the night and he doesn't want to hear another peep out of him.

So he took two glasses and went back to the living room finding the two looking at youtube videos on Jared's laptop.

"Here you are," Connor sighed giving glasses to them.

Jared asked, "What took you so long Murphy? I know your trying to sabotage us so you can win!"

"No way Kleinman! I didn't put anything in it," Connor protested.

"Then what took you so long?"

"I was drinking my own glass and finished it," Connor lied.

Jared laughed a little, "Haha! You finished your milk!"

"Shush Jared!" Zoe asked him to lower her voice remembering that Evan and Alana are still sleeping. Luckily they didn't stir.

"Dude, I'm not even stoned! Which is why I wouldn't do that to you. Just drink it and tell me what you think."

Jared looked inside his glass for a second before sipping. Zoe did the same.

After he tasted it, he smacked his lips. "Ok, this is good. Really sweet too! I wonder what brand it is?"

"I'll ask Mrs. Hansen in the morning," Connor said happy that Jared is going to get knocked out in a minute.

Zoe sighs, "Tastes so sweet! Sweet like _honey."_

Connor's face suddenly drained of color. "Oh no! I must've gave Zoe the wrong glass! I'm taking out my own sister!" He thought.

Jared soon down the entire glass and set it on the coffee table. "I'm glad i'm not lactose intolerant! This tastes really good! I wonder wh-" And suddenly he fell back on his sleeping bag, passed out and snoring.

Zoe bit her lip to keep from laughing hysterically from the sight.

Connor asked his sister, "You knew what I was up to?"

"Yeah! We live in the same house together! I knew what you were doing! And that was pretty dirty Connor!"

He said to his sister, "I don't want to win. I just don't want to hear that obnoxious moron for the rest of the night."

Zoe giggled quietly taking off Jared's glasses and setting them aside. "Yeah but still dirty."

"Don't worry. I owe him anyways," he sighed and sat in the comforter.

"So… Now it's just you and me?" Zoe asked eying her brother.

He nodded. "Yup."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes and then Zoe asked breaking the silence, "What do you want to do now?"

"We can… Talk?" He asked.

Zoe nodded. "Sure… We can talk till either of us loses."

Connor sat on the floor next to his sister and talked for the longest time since they were kids. Connor even apologized for his behavior toward her and they even hugged tightly forgiving each other for the past mistakes.

And it lasted till 4:00 in the morning and Zoe couldn't stay awake. She was so warm in Connor's embrace that her eyelids kept drooping and was yawning non-stop.

"Go to sleep Zoe." Connor the caring brother he is starts stroking Zoe's hair like he did when they were young. It always helped put Zoe to sleep.

But she moaned snapping awake tiredly, "Noooo… I don't wanna… You'll win…"

Her big brother sighed and explained, "Zo, I don't want to win. To tell you the truth, I just have trouble falling asleep. I'm an insomniac unfortunately. But you need some sleep."

Zoe yawned sleepily and snuggled up against her brother. She had no choice but to give in. She couldn't keep it up anymore. "Night night Con-con."

"Night Zo…"

Only a few seconds later, Zoe is out like a light. Connor put her back in her sleeping bag, kissed her forehead and went to sit in the armchair finding out it was all silent… Minus the snoring and loud breathing from all his friends around him. Satisfied that everyone's asleep, he took out his phone and looks through his apps.

It was an hour later, and he heard a stirring noise. He turned finding Evan rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Man, he's so cute!" Connor thought. He went over to the couch and asks, "What are you doing up Ev?"

Evan yawned again, "I only woke u-up.' He looked around finding others asleep. He suddenly remembered he had fallen asleep first at his own party!

His cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Oh no… I-I lost. Didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. Sorry dude," Connor said. "And I kind of won."

"Congrats," Evan says still tired.

Connor noticed it and said looking at the clock which read 5:26, "Hey, it's still early. Go back to sleep Ev."

"But I…" Evan trailed off still blushing.

"What?"

"I-I can't f-fall back to sleep…"

Connor sighed sitting next to Evan with his arms outstretched, "Then come here."

Evan scooted next to him and lets Connor's arms pull him into a hug.

"Just listen to my heartbeat and maybe rest your eyes for a little bit," the taller male whispers and let Evan's head to lean against his chest.

He starts humming softly gently as Evan starts getting sleepy again. He closed his eyes and the gentle breathing returned. Connor smiled and kissed him on the head. He debated either to leave Evan and go back to the armchair or stay like this till he wakes up. By content look on the snoozing boy's face, Connor made up his mind and stayed.

The sun starts coming up over the roofs and trees outside and the clock shows 6:30. But Connor was still wide awake holding Evan in his arms. Or at least he was. His eyelids start drooping and he suddenly found it hard to stay awake.

"Oh well…" He thought as he looked down at Evan. "A guess a short morning nap couldn't hurt." He closed his eyes and finally drifted off to dreamland.

Finally it was nearly 10 in the morning and Heidi came downstairs seeing the still sleeping teens. She looked at Connor who is snoring. She couldn't help but smile again when she saw Evan in his arms. She took out her phone and took a picture of the two before going to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for them.

Back in the living room. Alana is the first to wake. She sat up and looked at all her sleeping friends. Her eyes stopped short when she saw Connor and Evan.

Not wanting others to miss it, she wakes up Jared and Zoe.

"The hell 'lana?" Jared croaked being rudely awakened and Zoe only rolled over yawning and stretching.

Alana smiled pointing at the two sleeping boys. "Look!"

They look at Connor and Evan and gasped.

"Are they…" Jared trails off before snickering.

"Shush! You'll wake them!" Alana cried out to silent him.

"Nope. I'm awake," Evan yawned sitting up out of Connor's arms rubbing his eyes. He looked into the concerned faces of the three.

"W-what?" He asked them before facing a still sleeping Connor and immediately panics, "This-this is not w-what i-it l-looks like!"

Zoe tried calming him down. "It's alright Evan! We believe you." She shoots a glare at Jared to zip his lips and not comment to prevent Evan from getting another attack.

"I won't say anything. I'm totally cool with that," Jared says before coughing under his breath, "Kinky."

After looking at her sleeping brother, Zoe says, "I guess he's the winner. He was the last one that stayed up."

"Yeah… I w-woke up a little bit and h-he was still awake," Evan said before stretching his arms. "M-Must've fallen asleep after me."

Heidi entered from the kitchen and said, "I'm so glad your finally awake! I got pancake batter in different colors to make pancake art!"

"Yay! I love pancake art!" Alana cheered getting up and running to the kitchen. Jared wen after her while Evan and Zoe stayed watching a sleeping Connor.

Evan asked her, "S-Should we wake him?"

"Nah, let him sleep. He stayed up all night and won. He deserves a rest."

He nodded watching Zoe as she gently laid her brother on the couch from the sitting position, head on pillow and putting a blanket over him. She strokes his hair and gave him a kiss.

Connor turned over and moaned thinking he was awakened by his mother, but too asleep to know it was Zoe. "Mmmmm I don't wanna go to school mom," he mumbled sleepily.

Zoe and Evan both giggled quietly and she whispers, "Watch this!" She leaned in and says in Connor's ear sounding like their mother, "Honey, school is cancelled today. It's Christmas, remember?"

Connor smiled in his sleep and mumbles, "Merry freaking Christmas to me…" And went back to snoring.

Evan giggled with Zoe.

"Let's just leave him be for awhile," she said and they go in the kitchen to make their own pancake art. Jared and Alana had just finished their's and went to sit at the counter starting to eat.

Heidi went to kiss her son on the cheek, "Morning baby! You alright?"

He only blushed answering, "I'm alright mom."

"Where's Connor?" She asked concerned while Evan went to get started on his pancake..

Zoe answered, "He's still sleeping. He's so exhausted from staying up all night."

"Aw, I'll make a nice pancake just for him when he wakes up," Heidi said as Evan makes a ninja turtle pancake.

"Sure!" Zoe said and went to make her own.

After they made their pancakes, they sat at the table and Heidi asks if they has fun which they did. They all talked and laughed with one another over delicious and colorful pancakes.


End file.
